FREDDY'S BACK!
by Jason Michael Powers
Summary: The Return of One Freddy


Freddy's Back

By Jason Michael Powers

DISCLAMER: I do not own the rights to Krueger or any other Elm Street characters or affiliates. COPYRIGHT: Wes Craven, New Line Cinema MMXII, Robert Englund, and Jackie Moore Earle.

SIGNED,

J.M.P

Chapter 1

"Goddamn, Jamie, you look like shit!" Riley said.

Jamie said, "It's because I've haven't slept in 2 days. Lately, I've been having these horrific nightmares about some charred broiled guy who has a dingy red and green sweater, a dark brown fedora, and he has a glove with what looks like razors on the tips of it. He also hangs out in some old boiler room. I've haven't been able to sleep ever since."

What she didn't know was that she encountered one Freddy Krueger, THE SPRINGWOOD SLASHER! About a couple of hours later, Jamie fell asleep and she was back in the boiler "Fuck, where the hell am I?" she said

All of a sudden she heard that god-awful cackle. "HAHHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA HAHAH!"

Jamie screamed and said, "Show your fucking self, YOU GODDAMNED MOTHERFUCKING COCKSUCKER! Show your crispy, charred-broiled ass!"

Then a familiar voice said, "Welcome to Hell, bitch!"

It's FREDDY! He's back, bitch! He then lunged at Jamie and slashed her from behind. She then woke up from her coma-like sleep, bleeding but alive.

Her teacher said," Jamie, are you ok? Do you need to go to the nurse?"

"No…" Jamie said, and then she fainted from lack of blood.

"Oh, my God, Jamie, honey! Someone please call 911!" screamed Riley in pure terror.

Chapter 2

When the ambulance got Jamie, one EMT asked, "Who do we have?"

"We got a Caucasian female, approx. 18 years of age. She has apparently suffered slash wounds on the back and blunt force trauma on her ribs and chest bone. We'll have to put her under to save her life," the other EMT said.

Jamie jumped up and screamed."NO! NO! I DON'T WANT TO SLEEP! DON'T WANNA DIE! NO! PLEASE NO!"

She thrashed and kicked and screamed, but all of that meant dick. They put her under and had to strap her down to keep her from moving. She found herself back in the dream world, but this time it was the old Weston Hills Asylum, where Amanda Krueger was raped by 100 maniacs.

"Damn, old Weston Hills. This is where Freddy was born." She was lost, alone. So she thinks!

"Hey, Jamie you dumb bitch! UP HERE!" Jamie swings towards the balcony of the second floor and, lo and behold, Freddy!

"KRUEGER! IT'S YOU!" Jamie exclaimed.

"Well, it ain't Michael Myers!" The Dream Killer said sarcastically.

Jamie screamed, "Riley, Sophie, Yoshi, help me!"

All of a sudden… they all appeared out of thin air! What she didn't know was that she can call out for her friends at will.

"Jesus Christ, man, what hap-"Yoshi said, "Oh shit! Who is the cooked dick!?"

Riley said fearfully," That's Freddy Krueger. Jamie, is that the man who it is scaring you?"

"Yeah, that's the one," Jamie said," who is terrifying me!"

"Goddamn, you are fucked up!" Sophie exclaimed.

"Uh… Sophie? I wouldn't say that if I were you!" Jamie screamed.

Before Freddy tried to get to them, they vanished without a trace! They had woken up in their respective places and remembered what had just happened!

Chapter 3

About 4 days after Jamie was admitted to Springwood Hospital, Jamie was released from there. She was still hurt but ok. She then called her friends and said, "Meet me at the library in 20."

About 20 minutes later, they were at the designated spot to research on Krueger and his "past." What better than the library! Then they come across an old video with an old native of Elm Street: Nancy Thompson. Nancy must've recorded this video 25 years ago, because she's been dead since 1987. She said, "For any people who find this video, I might be dead by Freddy's swift bladed hand. Whoever finds this, I can give a way to defeat and kill Freddy for good. You see, I was a dream psychologist at the old Weston Hills. I found out that people have abilities called dream powers. You see, I trained a select 5 people to use these abilities against Freddy. The Dream Warriors."

"What the hell does have to do with us anyway?" said Sophie.

Jamie explained," Who knows? But if we can beat the Dream Demon, then we need to find out before we get murdered."

Chapter 4

Later that night… Sophie is asleep and this time, she's somewhere else? Instead of the boiler room Freddy Krueger hangs out at, she's at Penny Bros. Auto Salvage. Oh, did someone forget to tell her that's where his bones are at? Oh, shit… The world starts shaking, the earth was quaking then BOOM! The… the ground cracked and shattered, then the Springwood Slasher rises from his "grave."

"Oh God, help me…" she squealed out on the verge of tears.

Then that awful cracked voice said, "No one can help you now, bitch!"

What can she do? Run away? Can she coward away? NO! Fight him head on! But how?

She said these words, "Fredrick Charles Krueger, I am not afraid of you anymore!"

Freddy then said, "HA, Sophia! I can sense that fear in your soul and I want to taste it!"

Damn, why would he say something that insane? Unless? POOF! Gone!

"Where-where did he go? Show yourself, you motherfucking pussy!" Sophie said frightened.

"Behind you! HAAAA!" Freddy yelled. He was close to Sophie, but he missed!

"Hey, you cannot hide, bitch!"

Thump-thump-thump.

"Ah, I know where you're at! Ahhhhhhh!"

Sophie screamed," No! No! Oh god, no!"

ERAHHH! Freddy got her right in the heart!

In her dying breath, she said, "Go to hell, fucker…"

Freddy said this, "You first, bitch. One down, three to go."

Wait, three to go?! WHAT!? Is he serious?! Does he mean that he's going after the others?!

Chapter 5

"Did you hear what happened to Sophie?" said Riley.

"No, what happened to her!?" screamed Jamie.

"That motherfucker slaughtered my sister…," he said sadly

"What did he just say?" various voices said.

The bastard son of 100 maniacs murdered her is what he said. Who's next? Later that night, Riley came over to Jack (Yoshi's real name) and Jamie's house to spend the night there. On the news, they said, "Early this morning, Sophia Kendra Anderson was found dead at only 18 years old. Cops are still sketchy about what happened to her, but they said she was murdered by an unknown assailant."

"Shit, who's next? Is it Jamie, Riley, or me?" Yoshi asked concerned about him and his sister and boyfriend.

"Don't you watch horror movies? You know that there's a formula to this thing. They go after the heroine's friends and family. Then they go after the heroine," Riley said this fact like he is Wes Craven.

"Once the story dies, evil is set free…" Wes Craven had said that well.

Can they beat Freddy without Sophie? Who Knows!

TO BE CONTINUED!


End file.
